Justice
by bruh frezarin
Summary: Um passado trágico e sórdido, marcaram as vidas de Bella e Edward. Transformando-os nas pessoas amarguradas e sombrias que são hoje. Ela uma adolescente criminosa, fora da lei. Ele chefe do condado do FBI de Washington. Juntos, em busca de Justiça.
1. Prólogo

_Um passado trágico e sórdido, marcaram as vidas de Bella e Edward. Transformando-os nas pessoas amarguradas e sombrias que são hoje. Ela uma adolescente criminosa, fora da lei. Ele chefe do condado do FBI de Washington._

_Em meio a tanta corrupção e perseguição, o destino faz com que seus caminhos se encontrem. Eles passarão por novas experiências, enquanto enfrentam os desafios da vida, que tentam ensinar a esses corações amedrontados como superar os traumas de seus passados obscuros e terríveis. Enquanto lutam, em busca de algo que eles acreditam ser seu único objetivo em comum. A justiça._

_"Estas alegrias violentas, têm fins violentos. Falecendo no triunfo, como fogo e pólvora. Que num beijo se consomem." **(William Shakespeare).**_

"_**Justice**_... _Porque, Viver pode ser traumatizante._"

**Notas sobre a História:**

_*** **É maravilhoso poder usar os **personagens da tia Steph** em mais uma loucura emocional minha. _

_*** **A fic será **narrada **tanto pela **Bella,** quanto pelo **Edward.**_

_*** Justice**, é uma história com relatos e tragédias fortes. Mas a vida é assim não é mesmo, para viver matamos um leão por dia. Mas apesar de tudo é uma história de amor, que ensina esses personagens a amadurecerem e descobrirem que nem tudo na vida são espinhos. Uma história que esta me amadurecendo e me fazendo rever os conceitos humanos._

_*** Back Citizenship,** é uma instituição criada por mim, e verdadeiramente baseada nos reformatórios juvenis dos Estados unidos, e das febens(fundação casa) de São paulo._

_*** Bella em Justice** fala palavrões e expressas seus pensamentos com eles a cada duas palavras. Estou avisando desde já para não ouvir reclamações depois quanto a isso. Pois eu não vou mudar, como diz a Gi a Bella é uma maloca rs... mas essa é uma característica dela que a faz tão real e parte de mim. E eu a amo._

_*** Obrigada **a** kk **pela sua empolgação com cada linha que te mandava, sua força e a da** Gi **para comigo foi fundamental para Justice acontecer **S2! **Obrigada a** Mel Playlist **pela música mega inspiradora, sem ela a minha inspiração não voltaria. E obrigada a três colaboradoras impagáveis, **Dê **que postou várias frases da fic, **Suuu **que não deixou ninguém no corujinhas me paz! E **Duda **que me inspirava com as fotos que mandava!_

**_* Essa fic é dedicada a todas as pessoas que tornam o desenrolar da nossa imaginação possível, os Leitores!_**_Tem histórias que exigem, serem escritas.._**_. foi o que aconteceu comigo e "J". Eu me apaixonei... Have fun!_**

**Prólogo.**

- Por quê?

Eu perguntei a ela, enquanto jogava minhas mãos para o ar. Numa fodida cena dramática que eu jamais faria, se estivesse no controle de minhas próprias emoções.

- Por que tudo é tão injusto?

Senti meu nariz arder em protesto, conforme as lágrimas ferradas tomavam minha visão. Eu sentia os _espasmos_ virem rasgando meu peito e socando minha garganta com soluços sôfregos.

Eu não chorava.

Era uma coisa que já fazia tanto tempo, que nem me lembrava como era a sensação. E sempre ficava em expectativa, mas como sempre acontecia. Tudo só se resumia aos fodidos espasmos.

- Por que todo mundo tem o direito de ser feliz... menos eu?

Eu me joguei sentada no sofá dobrando meus joelhos, enquanto assumia uma posição fetal. As lágrimas só se acumulavam na minha visão. Elas nunca rolavam como acontecia com as outras pessoas normais. E isso só me fazia sentir a derrotada fodida, que sempre fui. Depois de anos convivendo com o mesmo sentimento, eu já devia estar acostumada com essa merda.

- A minha felicidade não é passageira. Esme... ela simplesmente não existe. - Murmurei, sorrindo amargurada contra meu joelho, sobre o jeans desgastado e sujo de sangue.

Eu me encolhi sentindo meu coração voltar a se partir no meio, enquanto eu me aprofundava em minha bolha.

_Mais uma vez._


	2. Rebelde com causa

**Capitulo 1 - "Rebelde com causa".**

"_Posso ser a fodida que sou, mas jamais serei uma retardada da _

_sociedade. Essa burrice muitos já cometem." (Bella)_

** Narrado por Bella.**

Parecia que o ponteiro do relógio se arrastava mais lentamente. Conforme eu o mirava entediada, sentia a raiva subindo e se aglomerando de cada poro do meu corpo, tingindo minha face de vermelho vivo vergonhoso.

Ele estava em cima da estante me encarando com deboche, ao lado de livros que nunca serei capaz de ler, e da foto de uma família de quatro pessoas, que transmitiam pelos seus fodidos sorrisos, uma enjoativa felicidade que causava uma bile de ânsia em minha garganta.

_ Merda de mundo._ Filosofei mentalmente enquanto minha boca salivava pedindo um cigarro.

Voltei meus olhos para uma das integrantes da foto que estava sentada em minha frente, me observando com um interesse nada disfarçado. Eu rolei meus olhos para o sorriso doce que ela me lançou fazendo seu rosto ser igualado aos retratos dos anjos que eu vi pintados em quadros famosos, no museu que invadi para dormir há um tempo atrás...

Sim...

Eu não sou uma revoltada, e amargurada com a vida, atoa. A vida me deu mais do que motivos para eu não crer na felicidade e odiar sorrisos alheios.

Mesmo ela não tendo nada a ver com meus problemas, eu amaldiçoava sua pele reluzente que parecia tão bem vivida, e sem marcas de expressões de sofrimentos de qualquer maneira. Eu praguejava contra aquela sala que foi projetava nos mínimos detalhes, para induzir as pessoas a se _abrirem_.

Eu sabia que não precisava dessa merda.

Mesmo assim, lá estava ela, com aquela cara risonha, de quem precisava me escutar.

Acho que para a maioria dos otários, era fácil se render e falar sobre seus problemas. Mas esta é a questão, eu não sou uma otária comum, eu sou a otária fodida em todos os aspectos.

Até os mais bobos.

Bati meus joelhos um no outro, enquanto sentia a derrota se aproximando. Para quem viveu, em meio a constantes barulhos de ratos procurando comida, a tiroteios em plena madrugada, o silêncio se tornava algo malditamente insuportável.

- Eu não preciso desta merda. - Rosnei entre dentes enquanto eu olhava a psicologa com ódio. Ela juntou suas sobrancelhas formando uma ruga profunda em sua testa, enquanto anotava num caderno palavras que diziam o que ela provavelmente via em mim.

Sorri com deboche. Como se essa vagabunda pudesse definir meu caráter.

_ Caráter_. Esta é uma palavra que não se aplica muito bem na minha vida. Não importam as circunstâncias, ela sempre se manteve bem longe. E eu até agradecia de tal modo. Afinal de que me serviria essa merda? Ter essa qualidade não mataria a minha fome, ou me impediria de mijar nas roupas para não sentir frio numa madrugada nevoeira.

A psicóloga ganhou minha atenção novamente quando se remexeu em sua cadeira, dobrando o joelho da outra perna. Isso me fez sorrir internamente. Parece que a senhora _vida magnifica,_ achava minha presença ali, tão desconfortável, quanto eu me sentia. Essa porra era tão comum.

- Sabe... - eu me inclinei pra frente enquanto cuspia as palavras. - Não precisamos fazer isso, eu posso fingir que falei, e você pode fingir que me ouviu... - Tentei lhe fazer uma cara de amiga. - Assim nenhuma das duas perde seu tempo aqui.

Ela me lançou aquele mesmo sorriso de simpática forçada, e ajeitou seus óculos delicados sobre a ponte do nariz fino.

- Ainda tenho vinte e cinco minutos para passar ao seu lado, e garanto que não é uma perda de tempo fazê-lo.

Revirei os olhos e bufei. Parecia que nada que eu falasse serviria desta vez. Ela realmente não parecia em nada com as outras psicologas que consegui enrolar, ela parecia... realmente interessada. E isso era uma fodida novidade pra mim. Mastigando meu lábio inferior nervosamente, me joguei de vez na poltrona confortável, sentindo aquele aconchego do estofado macio que não sentia há anos.

- Caralho! Vinte e cinco minutos? Eu preciso fumar. - Murmurei enquanto via o tempo só piorar pela janela.

Há dias que Washington estava naquela mesma putaria. Chuva, neve, neve, chuva. Ninguém aguentava mais tropeçar nas possas de água, ou escorregar no gelo seco. Mas uma coisa eu aprendi, não importa como estiver, jamais reclame, por que sempre pode piorar. E se tratando de mim, sempre piorava...

- Quando começou a fumar, Isabella?

Eu rolei meus olhos para longe da janela levemente embaçada, enquanto voltava a encarar aquela mulher patética a minha frente. Tentando processar se realmente ela tinha falado comigo. E não é que ela realmente falou.

Mas não era isso que tinha feito minha pele ferver em raiva latente, mas sim aquele nome odioso, a qual eu não escutava há quase dez anos, desde que Renée o disse pela última vez, antes de deferir uma bofetada ardente no meu rosto.

- É, Bella. - Minha voz saiu baixa e ameaçadora. Eu tentei me controlar, afinal aquela cara de anjo sem graça não tinha culpa de nada. - Meu nome é Bella. - Eu voltei a cuspir as palavras, enquanto controlava o rosnado em meu peito que surgiu com as lembranças amargas daquela mulher que se dizia minha mãe.

- Muito bem... Como desejar. Quando começou a fumar, Bella?

O sorriso que ela deu após falar, iluminou seu rosto, e eu suspirei rindo ironicamente. Provavelmente ela tinha achado que eu tentei tornar nosso relacionamento mais intimo, conforme eu entreguei meu apelido para ela. Ledo engano, era só mais confortável ouvi-lo. Mas eu estava cansada demais para retrucar com ela por causa desta besteira. Minha boca já queria se abrir para confirmar uma noite mal dormida, mas me controlei.

Então deixei ela achar que estava mais feliz por eu ter aceitado fazer nosso tempo valido, e finalmente me abrir com ela.

- _Hum..._ - Eu resmunguei enquanto balançava a minha cabeça em busca das lembranças. - Com uns dez anos... Quando eu percebi que ele fazia meu estômago parar de roncar exigindo comida. - Falei e não consegui controlar o bocejo entediado que saiu com minha última palavra.

- Dez anos.. - Ela repetiu, como se tentasse convencer a si mesma, de que estava certo o que ela havia escutado. - Mas e seus pais?

- Pais? Que pais? Eu nunca precisei dessa porra, pra sobreviver. - Me remexi na poltrona e dobrei minhas pernas sentando em forma de índio, enquanto olhava a decoração ao redor mais minuciosamente. - Agora... se você estiver falando daquelas duas criaturas: a que me carregou por nove meses, e o idiota que deixou a camisinha estourar enquanto seus espermatozoides faziam a festa? - Depois de decidir que aquela decoração bege com vinho era brega pra caralho, eu voltei meus olhos preguiçosamente para ela. - Saiba que eu estou me fodendo pra aqueles merdas.

- Então você não sabe onde eles estão?

Ela perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Minha risada saiu irônica e satisfeita.

- Como se eu tivesse procurado... - Murmurei enquanto mirava minhas unhas. - Mas.. a última coisa que eu soube, é que o idiota do Charlie foi preso depois de assaltar um banco a mão armada, e atirar em um dos seguranças, quando eu tinha treze anos... - Meus olhos levantaram novamente para ela, enquanto eu estudava a sua expressão. - E a Renée? Bom... dessa daí eu não sei nada, desde que fugi de casa quando tinha oito anos. E nem quero saber. - Completei sussurrando a última parte para mim mesma.

Mas parece que ela ouviu. Pois a expressão triste em seu rosto, delatou que minha redenção em falar sobre aqueles seres medíocres saiu melancólica. Mas não melancólica de saudade, ou porque eu queria ter alguma afinidade ou afeto com aquelas merdas. Mas sim, melancólica, por falar deles depois de tantos anos, fugindo de qualquer lembrança amarga que pensar neles pudessem me trazer.

Fodida. Quando que a idiota aqui não era fodida? Nem consegui falar e me desabafar com uma psicóloga como qualquer pessoa normal eu conseguia.

- Parece que sua vida não foi nada fácil. - Ela sussurrou conforme anotava no ridículo caderninho mais uma vez.

- E a vida de quem é? - Resmunguei dando de ombros. - Ninguém disse que seria fácil, mas para algumas pessoas é quase... uma guerra, nunca termina se você não enfrentar as batalhas... e sempre há batalhas. - Murmurei mordendo meu lábio fortemente.

- É uma boa filosofia. - Ela murmurou arrumando os óculos novamente. Sorri de lado, enquanto mirava e apertava minhas mãos, modelando uma a outra.

- Eu não vivo de filosofia... eu vivo de realidade. - Respondi com escárnio balançando minha cabeça lentamente.

Não sei por que eu insistia?A senhora vida perfeita não iria nunca entender. Ela não tinha passado pelo o que eu passei para ter alguma noção da realidade que eu falava.

Mas eu já havia imaginado, quando a vi pela primeira vez na segunda. No meu primeiro dia de tratamento _ridículo_ para reabilitação na sociedade, a mundialmente conhecida como _Back Citizenship_.

Uma merda que o governo forçava os jovens deliquentes próximos a maioridade fazerem para nos livrar da condicional, e nos inteirar de volta a sociedade como a porra de "_cidadãos comuns". _Como eles mesmos ridiculamente expressavam.

Eu não consegui controlar o risinho cínico e cheio de descrença que saiu dos meus lábios. Esta era a merda mais idiota que eu já havia conhecido. Não é como se conseguissem _consertar_ alguma coisa. Afinal, não se consegue ajudar uma pessoa se ela não quer ajuda.

Mas esta era política de governo que os Estados Unidos queria passar para o resto do mundo. Que eles conseguiam controlar e modificar tudo. Só sendo um cidadão interino mesmo para ver as podridões por detrás da pátria...

A primeira impressão que eu tive da minha mais nova _forçada patética ouvinte_, foi a de mais uma dondoca metida e muito elegante, querendo ajudar a sociedade em causas sociais, para que sua culpa por ser tão rica e de bem com a vida, diminuísse.

Porque vamos combinar, ela tinha diplomas emoldurados que pareciam muito importantes, e de todos os tipos e tamanhos nas paredes. Para trabalhar confortavelmente, em vez de se matar para o governo. Então mesmo agora 3 dias depois, só me passava essa ideia na cabeça... A de mais uma riquinha querendo conhecer a vida fodida e medíocre dos pobres, ou tentando entender a mente de uma jovem deliquente que tentou sobreviver.

Fiquei sorrindo com meus pensamentos em leva-lá a conhecer vários viadutos e becos por onde passei, enquanto examinava a elegância que ela transmitia com sua postura reta, seus cabelos castanhos claros, e seus incríveis olhos azuis. Sua pele era levemente brilhosa, e tinha uma cor estranha, que defini como marfim bronzeado. Com certeza, ela se abastecia de cosméticos milagrosos para nenhuma linha de expressão se manifestar no rosto oval de maças salientes.

Comecei a jogar mentalmente, tentando decifrar se ela estava na casa dos quarenta ou cinquenta anos, e mesmo agora, depois de mais um dia chato e fodido juntas, eu ainda não havia me decidido. Então, para não perturbar mais meus neurônios fervorosamente preguiçosos, decidi deixá-la na casas dos quarenta e cinco, era o meio termo, e agradava a todos. Tanto a minha teimosia em estudar algo, quanto a minha mente dividida para cada time.

Eu gostei de conseguir resolver esse problema de qual era a sua idade. Fez minha mente batalhar para longe das lembranças que estava tendo antes. Não era uma coisa da qual eu queria falar e muito menos lembrar em qualquer circunstância. Então, voltar a me calar e a trancar as lembranças no baú da amargura a sete chaves, foi muito prazeroso...

Fiquei tentada a agradecê-la por uma coisa que ela nem imaginava qual era. Mas me bloqueie quando percebi que havia esquecido seu nome. Ou, falando a verdade mesmo, minha mente devia estar tão sonolenta e distraída, procurando um barulho sonífero ao redor, que eu nem prestei a mínima atenção quando ela o disse, na primeira vez que nos vimos.

E mesmo agora, o sono ainda me perturbava, roubando qualquer chance de vasculhar minuciosamente os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores.

Eu levei meus lábios aos meus dentes, mastigando-o fortemente, enquanto me xingava mentalmente por nunca ter sido boa com nomes e fisionomias. Nessa porra eu era lenta. E nem precisava de uma noite sem dormir como desculpa.

_ Merda! Pensa, Bella! _A minha mente teimosa se manisfestou, batalhando contra a outra que queria deixar essa porcaria de descoberta de nome pra lá e só dormir. Mas a teimosa ganhou, como sempre.

Franzi minha testa como se isso fosse ajudar, e comecei meu interrogatório mental. _Rebecca...?_ Não, nada a ver. _Ema...?_ Pode ser... _Edna...? Érica..?_ Enfim, eram tantas suposições que eu podia passar o dia ali acordada, tentando pensar no nome mais fodido que combinasse com ela. E eu sei que passaria só para me aquietar, pois sou muito teimosa. Quando uma coisa entra na minha cabeça ela nunca sai até ser resolvida, ou eu estar satisfeita com a definição que dei pra ela.

Eu vaguei meus olhos pela sala até parar na plaquinha dourada sobre sua mesa, enquanto letras em negrito saltavam, formando o que seria seu nome. E eu apertei meus olhos e tentei, tentei, de todas as maneiras... ler.

Meus olhos ficaram pequenos, eu sentia minhas pupilas dilatarem conforme o esforço que eu fazia. Enquanto minha mente tentava juntar todas aquelas palavras em negrito, até que fizessem sentido.

Eu tinha passado tanto tempo dando enfoque sobre aquela situação ridícula, que mal vi o tempo passar. Só quando o rosto da psicóloga se inclinou para o lado para entrar no meu campo de visão. Foi que saquei, que passei tempo demais olhando para aquela plaquinha ridícula, e estava além do tempo necessariamente obrigatório dentro daquela merda de sala.

- Deu minha hora... - Praticamente saltei da poltrona ficando de pé.

- É isso que estou tentando te avisar a uns... cinco minutos. - Eu tentei ignorar, o sorriso que ela deu ao olhar para o relógio e arrumei minha touca decentemente na cabeça.

- Um dia vou processar você pela porra de cinco minutos que perdi da minha vida. - Murmurei voltando a assumir uma carranca.

- Mas eu não tive culpa. - Ela disse rindo sozinha.

E realmente eu percebi que não tinha mesmo. Afinal, ela não sabia que a otária aqui estava viajando, tentando lembrar a porra do nome dela, que devia ser difícil pra cacete.

- Tanto faz. - Arrumei minhas luvas, enquanto já seguia em direção a porta.

- Nos vemos amanhã, Bella? - Parei na porta, com a mão na fechadura.

- Você fez a mesma pergunta ontem...

- E espero repeti-la amanhã.

Ela disse com um sorriso imenso, enquanto anotava mais coisas naquela porra de caderninho. Apenas revirei os olhos, para aquela entonação irritante.

- E eu espero nunca mais ouvi-la em toda a minha vida, assim que esses dois meses fodidos acabarem.

Sem mais nada a dizer, eu abri a porta e ignorei a risada dela, que me seguiu até o final daquele corredor muito branco e iluminado. Tinha gente que era feliz com tão pouco... Retardados da sociedade.

Eu girei as mãos em volta do meu casaco quando saí da portaria para o pátio, em busca do meu tão aclamado calmante, o cigarro. O achei no bolso lateral, junto com o isqueiro, e não pude conter o risinho idiota que se formou nos meus lábios.

Acendi meu _kretek¹_ e dei um tragada profunda, apreciando o ar quente que tomava a minha garganta. Suspirei aliviada, ao atender um dos pedidos do meu estômago barulhento. Eu olhei para frente e ao redor do pátio vazio. A neve já havia parado de cair, mas o asfalto ainda estava tomado de branco fora de época.

Ainda bem que ninguém estava por perto, para impedir que eu terminasse de fumar em paz. Não sei porque, mas para as pessoas daquele lugar, ver uma adolescente menor de idade fumando, era pior que ver um mendigo com frio e passando fome.

A verdade, é que quando eu estava na rua, com o estômago virado de tanta fome, ninguém dava a mínima. Mas agora que sou uma deliquente com o peso de ter a custódia a cargo do _Back Citizenship, _todo mundo se intromete. Sempre tem um idiota com uma opinião formada do que eu tenho ou não que fazer. O que é certo e errado, e do que é bem visto, ou não pela sociedade.

Como eu disse: um bando de hipócritas retardados da sociedade.

Eu não quero ser uma dramática compulsiva, e muito menos comover as pessoas com a minha história. O fato é que eu não do a minima pelo que pensam ou deixam de pensar de mim. Eu quero que o mundo se exploda, e comigo dentro de preferência, que é pra não passar o tempo mais do que necessário nessa terra de fodidos.

Eu me tornei o que sou hoje, aos seis anos de idade, quando meu pai foi preso pela primeira vez.

Minha mãe saiu e voltou pra cadeia a minha vida toda. Pelo menos a vida em que vivi perto dela, como se contasse alguma coisa... Vivi sozinha desde pequena, então tive que me virar para sobreviver.

A fome leva você a fazer coisas que acharia repugnante em outras circunstâncias.

Foi pra matar ela que comecei a servir de _pipinhas_ para os traficantes, e passei a vender drogas.

Eu tinha um lápis atrás da minha orelha, um bloco de caderno nas mãos, e dinheiro e drogas, divididos entre meus bolsos. Nunca entendi o fato do lápis e o bloco comigo, eles jamais eram utilizados, mas Aro dizia que dava mais crédito e valor, aos inúmeros viciados que achavam que aquilo podia tornar-se uma palhaçada.

Eu me lembro a primeira vez, que me questionei, se o que fazia era certo. Foi quando a minha _rota_ mudou e eu tive que oferecer drogas na frente de escolas. Eu via as crianças da minha idade felizes com suas mochilas e cadernos, passando pelos portões da escola sorridentes. Recebendo beijos dos pais que as deixavam ali para irem trabalhar, e não para se drogar como a porra da Renée.

Eu não consegui vender drogas para nenhuma delas. Não porque elas se recusaram, mas sim, porque tive vergonha de oferecer. Vergonha do que eu fazia. Por que eu não era normal igual a elas? Sempre me questionei isso.

Foi preciso eu ver apenas uma vez, um dos _pipinhas _que acabou viciado, morrer de overdose na minha frente, batendo o corpo sem parar na calçada, bem perto dos meus pés paralisados e da minha expressão chocada, para que eu decidisse parar e ver que eu não queria aquilo pra mim.

Aro ficou furioso, como eu imaginei. A lei dos criminosos é simples "_Entrou, não sai mais"._ Ele jurou me matar, porque eu sabia demais. Não adiantava nada que eu pudesse falar em minha inocência, nada o deteria. Então eu fugi dele. Corri com todas as minhas forças pra casa em busca de ajuda.

E quando pedi e implorei a ajuda de Renée, ela me respondeu com uma bofetada forte o bastante para me jogar no chão. Enquanto gritava que eu havia trazido as porras dos agiotas em direção a casa dela. _"Sempre a Isabella fodida de sempre"_. Foram as últimas palavras que ouvi dela, antes de fugir, para salvar a minha vida.

Palavras que me acompanhavam, e me marcaram a vida inteira. Dei uma última tragada no cigarro e o joguei no chão, vendo a ponta acesa apagar no gelo seco.

Mas de algum modo, aquelas palavras se tornaram uma coisa boa, se tornaram um mantra. Com elas, eu prometi que se era para ser uma fodida, seria uma fodida sobrevivente. Uma verdadeira rebelde com causa...

Eu puxei meu gorro preto pra baixo de minhas orelhas, e joguei o capuz da blusa por cima, quando vi a van do _Back Citizenship _se aproximando. Respirei fundo, enquanto sentia o gosto amargo do cigarro na minha boca. Quem disse que esta merda era boa? Mas como eu disse, sempre me acalmava e calava a minha fome.

Entrei na van sem esperar que o motorista gordo e falante viesse abrir a porta. Como eu já esperava, Garrett começou a falar sem parar, antes mesmo de passar pelo portão do lugar, e atingir a avenida. De alguma forma, ele sabia que eu não queria escutá-lo, e que não o escutava realmente. Mas isso não o impedia de fofocar sobre seus vizinhos dançarinos da porra de _country._

Deixando de chingar ele com todos os nomes possíveis, me fixei na paisagem da janela. As ruas lotadas de neve, enquanto me preparava para voltar para aquela merda de detenção juvenil, onde era estritamente proibido viver.

Mas essa sou eu, Bella Swan. E minha vida sempre será esta fodida droga.

** Narrado por Edward.**

"_Você só se mete em roubada, Edward_." Mexi meu capuccino, enquanto resmungava com a minha maldita consciência, me questionando por quê fui aceitar aquele convite miserável pra jantar na casa dos meus pais esta semana.

Eu olhei a frente da minha mesa até o corredor da delegacia. Não era hora para me martirizar. Teria que fazer um interrogatório dali a alguns segundos, e ficar perturbado e nervoso por besteira, era um fim de merda.

Afinal, o idiota fui eu que aceitei o convite. Mas também, depois de ver os olhos marejados de Esme resmungando que eu não os via há duas semanas. Quem iria resistir?Aquela psicologa renomada tinha poder.

Virei o copo de uma vez, deixando a bebida quente atingir minha garganta seca. Me levantei, jogando o copo no lixo, saindo da minha sala. Enquanto seguia até a recepção da delegacia, as palavras de Esme ainda me seguiam, tagarelando na minha orelha, como a maldita música chiclete da temporada de verão.

Não sei porque essa coisa de filho renegado atingia tanto Esme e Carlisle. Tudo bem que eu não era um filho muito presente, mas isso não significava que eu me importasse menos.

Eu me preocupava com eles, tanto quanto Jasper, só não demonstrava tanto e nem era tão ridiculamente explicito. Mostrar e expressar meus sentimentos não era uma coisa que fazia parte da minha afetada personalidade. E Carlisle tinha plena consciência disso. Tanto que não vinha me encher com essas porcarias.

Mas Esme era diferente. Era mais sentimental, e muito ligada a questão da família. Principalmente os tediosos "_jantares em família" . _Era tão.. Esme, o jeito que ela arranjava para nos juntar_. _E mesmo com Jasper lá debaixo das asas dela, Esme ainda tinha tempo para vir ao meu resgate. O que era docemente irritante.

Eu suspirei, arrancando um sorrisinho da nova secretária. Enquanto lia em voz alta os papéis do relatório que ela me entregou sobre o prisioneiro. "_Hum, carretel de drogas? Isso vai ser divertido" ._Adorava quando meus presos eram complicados. O interrogatório era sempre mais proveitoso. Pra mim, é claro.

Terminei de ler aquela chatice sobre as consequências que levaram o suspeito a minha delegacia, e andei até o elevador para subir ao departamento de celas.

Eu sentia uma dor de cabeça querendo vir a qualquer minuto. Mas era isso que o sentimentalismo excessivo de Esme me causava, malditas dores de cabeça. Não que eu não gostasse, mas o cuidado exagerado dela, sempre me levava a lembrar de Elizabeth.

Minha mãe verdadeira.

E nessas circunstâncias da minha vida, lembrar dos meus pais verdadeiros era doloroso e sufocante. Como uma ferida eternamente aberta com um faca enferrujada.

Depois de quinze anos, a morte trágica deles ainda me afetava brutalmente. Eu ainda tinha sonhos com as labaredas viscosas e as árvores enormes. E essas imagens sempre me faziam acordar ofegante e suado.

A maioria das pessoas sempre com merdas de resoluções para falar sobre a vida dos outros, principalmente Esme, que era psicóloga. Diziam que isso ainda me afetava tanto, porque eram traumas que eu teimoso, não queria esquecer.

Esquecer... Como é possível isso? Maldição!

Se eu fechar os olhos ainda posso ver e ouvir tudo claramente.

Os gritos e o fogo queimando meus pais vivos dentro daquele carro. A voz da minha mãe mandando eu correr para bem longe. O barulho das árvores me escondendo dos agiotas, enquanto eles jogavam mais e mais gasolina sobre o carro.

Mas, principalmente, eu ainda posso ouvir perfeitamente a risada divertida daquele assassino, vendo meus pais gritando, enquanto o fogo os consumia até a morte.

Bufei e sacudi minha cabeça para sair da linha de pensamentos que aquela merda me levaria. A porta do elevador abriu me dando mais uma razão para não ficar viajando.

Eu provavelmente parecia bem mais mal humorado do que realmente estava. Pela forma como os guardas me evitavam e abaixavam as cabeças pelo longo corredor, ou será que eu estava perfeccionista hoje? Nunca havia percebido o quanto minha expressão era intimidante.

Claro que ser admirado e respeitado por ter apenas vinte e cinco anos e ser o responsável pelo condado do FBI de Washington não é pra qualquer um. Ainda mais sendo a capital do país. Mas eu lutei e estudei muito para estar onde estou. Aonde eu sempre quis chegar, como inimigo número um dos criminosos da minha cidade.

A maioria das pessoas provavelmente pensam que eu ingressei no mundo da lei, influenciado pela carreira de Esme que agia como psicóloga do governo para deliquentes.

Mas ninguém sabe, melhor que eu, a verdade de realmente estar aqui, agindo contra o crime, intimidando os prisioneiros, colhendo informações. Para um dia encontrá-lo e fazê-lo pagar de uma forma dolorosa e longa, por tudo que fez.

- Edward?- A voz de Quil me despertou. - Vai começar o depoimento agora?

Eu assenti e levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, enquanto dobrava as mangas da camiseta no meu pulso.

- Foi pra isso que eu subi. - Resmunguei, enquanto andava até ele, que me esperava perto da sala de interrogação.

- Ok. Ele já está lá dentro, suando em bicas... - Ele riu. Quil sempre se divertia com a desgraça alheia. O que era uma merda, afinal as piadas dele, eram insuportáveis. - Parece que teremos informações precisas hoje.

- Eu espero... cansei de perder meu tempo com esses cretinos de merdas. - Cuspi enquanto coçava minha nuca cansado. - Vai pegar outro capuccino pra mim. Vou precisar de muita cafeína para aturar este dia.

Eu abri a porta entrando na sala e vendo o traficante da vez, sentado.

Depois de ter feito inúmeros interrogatórios, era só estudar os pontos do preso, e eu já sabia como agir com cada vagabundo. Quil não mentiu quando disse que ele parecia nervoso e com medo. Sua expressão de culpa já delatava e entregava tudo, seria fácil... Como tirar a arma de um fugitivo medroso encurralado.

E eu adorava essa merda.

**Continua...**


	3. Reformatório Back Citizenship

_**No capitulo anterior..**_

_Eu abri a porta entrando na sala e vendo o traficante da vez, sentado. _

_Depois de ter feito inúmeros interrogatórios, era só estudar os pontos do preso, e eu já sabia como agir com cada vagabundo. Quil não mentiu quando disse que ele parecia nervoso e com medo. Sua expressão de culpa já delatava e entregava tudo, seria fácil... Como tirar a arma de um fugitivo medroso encurralado. _

_E eu adorava essa merda. _

**Capitulo 2 - "Reformatório Back Citizenship"**

"_Eu odeio esse lugar, com cada poro do meu ser que pede pra morrer em vez de estar aqui." (Bella)_

_**Narrado por Bella.**_

Meus ombros caíram e meu peito doeu conforme a van passava pelos portões entrando no reformatório. Eu nunca desejei tanto para um acidente acontecer naquela porra de avenida. Seria um congestionamento daqueles, e congestionamento sempre tem pessoas estressadas, e barulho de buzinas sem parar. Um barulho sonífero e maravilhoso para mim. Eu precisava tirar uma soneca antes de sentir o ar pesado desse lugar fodido.

Mas como sempre minhas merdas de ideias nunca aconteciam.

Eu tinha passado tanto tempo dando características do quanto odiava aquela construção antiga com poucas janelas. Que me assustei quando a assistente carrancuda abriu a porta de uma vez.

- Não precisa ficar branca, não sou um fantasma. - Ela resmungou me dando passagem para descer da van.

- Pois pode se candidatar ficaria perfeita. - Eu franzi a cara, fazendo uma piada que nem eu ri. Eu tinha a paciência limitada com certas pessoas, as únicas que eu aturava no meu ouvido eram Rose e Jéssica. E até as mesmas tinham suas limitações.

- Em cima da hora em Bella. - Ela falou me olhando analiticamente.

- Estou no meu limite. - Eu não falava do horário e ela sabia.

- É engraçado eu também.

Deixei ela falando sozinha o que era muito mais agradável para a minha sanidade, e entrei. Observei pelo relógio da secretária que cheguei no horário exato que o reformatório estipulava para que eu ainda tivesse direito a condicional.

Ou seja, sair daquela pocilga. Se bem que o sair deles era a minha tarefa de ir ver a psicóloga, o que pra mim continuava sendo uma merda de uma prisão.

O que a porra de condicional significava para eles? Só se eu entrasse no _wikipédia,_ para saber o significado.

Eu tirei o capuz da blusa o jogando para trás, mas mantive o gorro na minha cabeça. A medida que andava pelos corredores pouco iluminados. A privação de sono me deixava num humor mais insuportável do que eu tinha normalmente. E isso provavelmente estava estampado na minha cara pois as meninas que já me evitavam, faziam de tudo para não esbarrar em mim.

E eu agradecia essa merda. As neuróticas falsas daqui não faziam a minha ideia legal de amizade, ou até mesmo alguém para se manter uma conversar de jogar fora.

O som do sinal da janta trouxe minha atenção de volta para o corredor. Em vez de ir para o quarto como cogitei primeiramente, virei a esquerda andando rápido para o refeitório. E meu estomago só faltou aplaudir, aprovando minha opção.

Eu suspirei colocando minha bandeja na mesa e me sentando de frente para Rosalie, na nossa mesa do canto de sempre do refeitório.

- E ai Bells.. como foi ver a luz do sol? - Ela perguntou ironicamente enquanto afastava as ervilhas do purê. Rose odiava que as comidas se tocassem, eu não entendia essa merda de toque dela, pra mim era tão fácil, misturar e engolir, enchendo a porra do estômago tava valendo.

- Sol? Ta caindo um mundo de neve lá fora. Se pudesse traria um potinho pra você guardar de recordação.

- Neve em fora de época? O mundo ta doido mesmo. Mas até chegar aqui viraria água. E eu já to cansada de ver água por essa semana. - Ela resmungou e eu lembrei que era a semana dela de limpar os banheiros.

- Mas essa era a merda da intenção. - Zombei com sua cara, enquanto levava a colher cheia a boca.

- Vai se foder. - Seus olhos estreitaram voltando para o prato e ela fez uma careta, que eu já sabia do que se tratava. - Quer as merdas das ervilhas?

- Passa. - Eu disse empurrando minha bandeja pra frente para ela colocar.

- Não entendo como você aguenta comer isso. - Sua cabeça inclinou para o lado enquanto ela fazia uma careta de nojo.

- É comida Rose. - Eu revirei os olhos. - É tudo a mesma porra.

Ela deu de ombros, enquanto comia cautelosamente.

Para uma ex menina de rua, Rosalie era bem exigente e nojenta pra caralho. Mas tirando esses seus toques em relação a comida, ela era divertida e sincera pra cacete, uma qualidade que eu apreciava muito. Era uma das únicas amigas que eu tinha, o que totalizava em duas.

Ela esta aqui nesse reformatório deis dos doze anos, que é a idade minima. Rosalie fugiu do último orfanato em que esteve. E sua fuga causou em alguns hematomas na diretora do lugar, se é que me entendem.

Rose ficou orfã quando os pais fugiram da Alemanha e tentaram entrar nos Estados Unidos ilegalmente. A policia federal não tolera mais merdas de imigrantes se intrometendo na economia dessa porra de país.

Ela disse que viu cada das vinte e cinco balas furando seus pais. _"Os malditos nem se importaram comigo e meu irmão ali do lado, meteram bala até eles virarem peneiras" ._ Ela me disse uma vez, quando estava bêbada demais para se lembrar que desabafava com alguém, e eu ainda um pouco lúcida para escuta-la e controlada para não contar a minha história. Aquela garrafa de vodca roubada da secretária entrou pra história.

Ela só tinham sete anos, e o irmão doze quando toda essa merda aconteceu. Depois disso ela foi mandada para um orfanato de meninas e separada dele. Rose nunca mais o viu, aquela merda foi tão traumatizante que ela sequer lembrava o nome dele. Ela só conseguia lembrar e ter na mente, o estopim das balas, de seu passado.

Ela era minha amiga desde que eu cheguei aqui a dois anos. Quando fui pega invadindo aquele museu. Não que eu gostasse de merda de arte ou estivesse lá para roubar, jamais entendi porque aqueles quadros que pareciam pintados por uma criança de dois anos valia tanto. Era uma merda sem noção lógica alguma.

- Hey Bells... como foi com a nova psicóloga? - Eu franzi minha testa, enquanto percebia que Rose falava. Me senti culpada então, percebendo que não estava dando a atenção necessária que Rosalie merecia. Essa era a nossa amizade ela falava e eu ouvia. As vezes né. Porra ninguém é de ferro.

- Foi estranho.. eu falei com ela. - Os olhos azuis dela se arregalaram surpresos. Dei de ombros pegando a maça na minha bandeja e enrolando-a no papel toalha. - Mas fodido como sempre.

- Ah claro. - Ela riu tomando seu suco. - Mas e ai quando vai aprontar com ela, como fez com as outras?

Eu pensei seriamente no que ela disse, e percebi que em nenhum momento desde que conheci essa nova psicóloga, eu pensei em aprontar com ela. Algo que ocorreria normalmente no primeiro contato como ocorreu com as outras. Mas eu tinha que concordar que as outras eram umas fodidas chatas arrogantes, totalmente diferentes dessa nova, que era, doce e gentil.

Um alvoroço de risadas e bagunça chamou minha atenção desviando minha linha de pensamentos. Olhei para o lado vendo a mesa do centro do refeitório, da vadia da Lauren. A mosca rainha daquela merda. Toda porra de lugar sempre tem uma né.

- Qual o problema delas? - Eu perguntei a Rose, conforme ainda mirava a alegria patética daquelas ridículas.

- Ah.. - Rose colocou a mão na boca engolindo a comida rapidamente. - Tem uma novata na área. - Arqueie uma sobrancelha de repente interessada. Satisfeita com minha curiosidade, Rose se endireitou se aproximando de mim e apontou para uma menina sozinha sentada a duas mesas de nós. Ela parecia triste enquanto brincava cabisbaixa com a comida, seus olhos estavam inchados como se tivesse passado o dia inteiro chorando. - Zafrina, pelo que coletei, ela veio pra cá porque andou roubando umas dessas _tiffanys_ da vida... - Rose inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e seu olhar assumiu uma máscara sombria. - Se já sabe o que rola hoje né. - Ela sussurrou com pesar, tocando as pontas do seu cabelo loiro brilhante.

- Bando de fodidas sem terem o que fazer... - Resmunguei olhando a pobre da menina _nova cobaia_ que se ferraria hoje. Vivenciando traumas que levaria para a vida inteira.

- Eu to cansada disso. - Rose disse largando a colher no prato. - Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Com Lauren aqui? Esquece Rose ninguém vai fazer porra nenhuma. - Eu cuspi entre dentes. Lembrando-a que era Lauren quem conseguia as porras das coisas para as meninas daqui, ninguém a deduraria. - Afinal as vagabundas daqui precisam de seus xampus e calcinhas de marca, como se elas fossem ser comidas por alguém. - Eu falei arrogante, o que a fez dar uma gargalhada estrondosa.

- Cara Bells, você é minha heroína. - Eu rolei os olhos, não ligando para seus elogios de merda.

Com um humor ainda pior, continuei comendo minha comida, só pensando na hora do toque de recolher, em que todos iriam dormir e minha noite começaria.

Era exatamente por isso que eu odiava essa merda. Resmunguei, enquanto andava pelos corredores de beliches de cada lado do quarto cinza fosco. Eu odiava essas merdas de cochichos e sussurros divertidos, em relação ao que aconteceria com a novata assim que as luzes apagassem, e as porras das carcereiras fossem roncar até babar.

A porra dessas meninas hipócritas esqueciam que passaram pela mesma coisa nas mãos de Lauren assim que chegaram nesse inferno. Esqueciam que choraram como bebês na madrugada, o que provavelmente a novata também faria essa noite.

Tirei minha blusa jogando-a na cama, enquanto sentia o olhar de piedade da Rose sobre a menina que estava sentada na beliche do canto que era vago.

- Pare de olhá-la assim Rose, a última coisa que ela vai precisar daqui a algumas horas é de piedade. - Ela suspirou profundamente tirando a mão que apoiava sua cabeça sobre o colchão e se largando no travesseiro da cama em cima da minha.

- Eu sei, mas é que lembro claramente tudo que sofri e vi - Ela olhou ao redor vendo todas as meninas em volta. - E ver essas ridículas esquecerem do que passaram é foda.

- Elas só dão mais corda para Lauren se enforcar. - Murmurei enquanto pegava minha toalha pendurada na grade da beliche. - Deviam raspar a cabeça dela pra ver o numero da besta.

Rose gargalhou arrancando olhares curiosos em volta, me fazendo rolar os olhos para seu entusiasmo. Mas eu tenho que admitir que gostava da sua excentricidade.

- Ah, eu não quero limpar aquela merda. - Ela choramingou, quando as meninas entraram no quarto, com seus cabelos molhados, indicando um banho recém tomado, e e uma bagunça fodida no banheiro. - Você bem que podia me ajudar né.

- Não viaja Rose.

- Mas é sério. Não fui eu que passei o dia fora sem fazer nada. - Ela murmurou fazendo um bico, e com os olhos pedintes.

- OK. - Eu falei rolando meus olhos para sua expressão de cachorro abandonado. - Mas não se acostume, é só hoje. - Murmurei cortando sua alegria palpável. - Afinal não é como se você fosse a princesa Diana. - Ela arregalou os olhos assustada, e eu concertei. - Antes do túnel claro.

- Ah melhorou. Agora estou satisfeita.

Resolvi não retrucar e deixá-la com sua felicidade patética de quinze minutos de princesa. Peguei minha toalha e a minha necessarie e segui até o banheiro em frente aos dormitórios, necessitando de um banho quente.

Como eu imaginava e Rose previa, a área do chuveiro estava uma bagunça. Peguei um pano e o rodo, e limpei aquela merda. Eu que não tomaria banho naquela sujeira. Bando de porcas do caralho.

Depois de ajeitar tudo, joguei minha necesserie em cima do balcão, e abri retirando meu sabonete de morango. Sempre quando vinham com a remessa de higiene pessoal eu o pegava, era o único agradável e cremoso. Pelo menos alguma coisa valia nessa merda toda.

Tirei a touca deixando meu cabelo longo e castanho bater em minhas costas. Quem me olhava de touca por ai, nem devia imaginar como eles eram longos e desciam em cachos definidos do meio até as pontas, e apesar de tudo, eram brilhantes e sedosos. Umas das poucas coisas boas que o fodido do Charlie podia falar que me deu. Ah! Quem estou querendo enganar, era a única coisa boa.

Retirei o restante da roupa colocando tudo em cima do balcão, para limpar depois.

Abri o chuveiro do último corredor, onde descobri que a água era sempre a mais quente e o jato forte. E suspirei de alivio deixando meu corpo amolecer na água e no vapor. Por alguns minutos me deixei perder ali, espalmando a mão no azulejo e jogando a cabeça para trás. Aproveitando aquele momento de paz. Que era bem raro nessa porra toda.

Passei a mão, limpando o espelho embaçado da pia. O banho quente foi... revigorante. Ficar embaixo daquele jato maravilhoso, enquanto eu sentia a água limpar cada centímetro do meu corpo cansado. Sim era revigorante. Enquanto eu ainda suspirava feliz e já mais disposta, eu fiz a minha rotina de sempre. Escovar os dentes antes de começar a lavar a minha roupa.

Eu contava as horas que o dia da minha libertação daqui chegaria. Seria dali a dois meses, nos meus aclamados e esperados dezoito anos. Jamais gostei dos meus aniversários, mas esse era diferente. Uma porra diferença que me deixava feliz.

Além de me livrar desse lugar horrendo, me livraria das assistentes sociais, das porras das psicólogas, dessas meninas hipócritas e de gente me dizendo ou não o que fazer. Seria minha liberdade de pensar e agir por mim mesma, e dessa vez eu queria fazer essa merda direito.

Eu franzi a cara, enquanto esfregava mais o sabão na minha calça jeans escura, e deixava a água da torneira da pia escorrer sobre ela. Em pensar que ir ver a psicóloga era apenas só mais um processo para cumprir essa palhaçada. Eu choraminguei quando me lembrei da próxima etapa de exigência do_ Back citizenship. _Eu teria que fazer bem essa merda, para que eles me liberassem.

Eu grunhi em frustração, sem paciência para continuar esfregando tudo aquilo, então torci as roupas na pia, e andei até o secador de mãos do outro lado. Eu gostava de fazer isso todas as noites, pelo menos me distraía, era melhor do que passar a merda do meu tempo vendo aquelas ridículas fofocarem pelo quarto. Porque nessa hora Rose, a única que prestava, já estava capotada. Cretina.

Engoli minha inveja e continuei secando minha calça. Eu devia ser a única que fazia essa porra, mas não estava nem ai. Eu preferia. Desde que Rose encontrou um rato morto, na sua cesta de pertences _"recém saídos da lavanderia"_, eu mesma me garantia em lavar minha própria roupa. Que só constava em 4 peças.

De repente a porta se abriu e várias meninas apareceram arrastando a nova fodida do lugar pelas mãos. Eu senti meu corpo tremer de repulsa, enquanto Lauren passava pela porta triunfante, dando leves passos vitoriosos enquanto olhava a garota com deboche.

Ela claramente se sentia uma porra de rainha da Inglaterra.

Eu não sei exatamente o que eu estava esperando que elas fizessem com a novata. Eu nunca presenciei aquilo. Eu só via o resultado massacrante e humilhante daquela merda depois, quando a garota entrava cabisbaixa no quarto e se jogava na cama soluçando sem parar pela madrugada.

As porras das capangas da besta, fizeram com que a menina batesse os joelhos no chão, enquanto seguravam seus braços nas costas. Lauren se aproximou e levantou o braço, revelando aquela maquininha preta de barulho insuportavelmente irritante.

- Por favor, não. - A novata choramingou assustada. Lauren deu apenas uma merda de sorriso maligno e avançou sobre ela fazendo uma das coisas mais humilhantes que uma garota poderia passar.

Meu estômago estava agitado e cada centímetro do meu corpo paralisado vendo aquela cena. Por tudo que já passei e vi, aquela porra entrava no hall dos dez piores. Foi absolutamente repugnante o jeito como elas seguravam os braços da novata enquanto Lauren raspava sua cabeça sem dó. O cabelo da menina, longo, preto e liso caia em cascatas pelo chão. Enquanto ela chorava mais e mais alto.

Era tão desprezível que eu senti o vômito batendo na minha garganta, pedindo licença para sair. Eu pensei em usar minha determinação e desprezo por aquelas fodidas e interferir aquela cena perturbável dando socos que desfigurariam suas caras. Mas elas estavam em nove e eu sou apenas uma. E até uma idiota sabe quando deve ficar calada.

Então eu apenas fechei meus olhos, para não sentir mais ainda a bile socar a minha garganta. Enquanto o choro da novata sangrava meus ouvidos. Até que o barulhinho irritante da maquina de cortar cabelo parou.

Eu abri meus olhos rapidamente, a tempo de ver elas soltarem o braço da menina e a olharem com deboche e divertimento antes de saírem do banheiro sem notar a porra da minha presença. Apenas Lauren continuou ali parada, observando sua obra como algo fodidamente satisfatório.

Ela deu um último suspiro antes de virar seu rosto lentamente em minha direção.

Por algum motivo oculto, Lauren jamais havia feito nada contra mim, e depois que Rose começou a andar comigo ela também a deixou em paz. De alguma forma e não sei como a loira desprezível tinha noção de que eu não seria tão fácil e submissa como as outras. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha estudando minha expressão. E eu sabia que meu olhar detonava todo o desprezo e nojo que eu sentia por ela. Eu esperava mais. Eu esperava que ele dissesse o quanto ela era um monstro sem dó e nem piedade. Como se ela fosse ligar pra essa porra. Mas mesmo assim eu já me sentiria cinquenta por cento melhor.

Quando ela virou-se de costas e saiu batendo a porta do banheiro. O ar antes carregado foi aliviado. Lauren fedia a porra de crueldade.

Eu abotoei meu jeans e coloquei minha blusa, conforme olhava a menina debilitada e traumatizada mirando seus cabelos no chão.

Eu cuidadosamente me aproximei dela, tomando cuidado para não pisar nos seus cabelos. Ela estava totalmente careca, e tinha várias falhas na cabeça e machucados, resultados da força brutal que a rainha do lixão usou.

- Eu odeio a porra desse lugar. - Rosnei entredentes, enquanto me abaixava ficando a sua altura. Ela fungou profundamente enquanto erguia o rosto me olhando com os olhos vermelhos e imersos em lágrimas, mal dando para ver o mel profundo que definia sua cor.

Eu sabia que a última coisa que ela precisava nesse momento era de piedade. E eu verdadeiramente não sentia isso. Apenas um único sentimento tinha espaço pra mim naquele momento. Desprezo.

Desprezo por essa porra de lugar sombrio, que as fodidas como Lauren só pioravam ainda mais. Desprezo por toda essa hipocrisia que sustentava o Back Citizenship.

- Bem vinda ao inferno. - Eu dei a ela a minha pratica saudação. Enquanto a ajudava a pegar seus cabelos espalhados pelo piso.

Esta foi, provavelmente, a merda mais legal que eu já disse e fiz por alguém. Porque ninguém sabe melhor que eu o quanto viver pode ser traumatizante.

**Continua...**

**N/A Amadora.**

_Sim! Em minha fics Bella e Rose sempre serao amigas..._

_Confesso que quando me veio a mente escrever algo que fosse traumatizante ao ver de todas as mulheres, na hora me veio o quesito pele e cabelo.. e ai esta. Não sei vocês mas se eu passasse por uma coisa dessas minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma *cabelo te amooo*, e quanto a pele se preparem pro próximo capitulo!_

_Próximo capitulo teremos Ed... e é o meu capitulo favorito, eu amo ele, e acho que vocês sacaram porque..._

**QQ coisa...**

**Twitter - .com/brunnafrezarin**

**Orkut - ./Main#Community?cmm=98498986**

**Beijo enorme...**

**Bruh - Corujinha Anja Csi**

**HAVE FUN!**


End file.
